


#2

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Series: Headcanons/Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eeep, Headcanon, M/M, Oneshot, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok im sorry i really am im so sorry. but i was like angst! then i was like how would they break up? and so. this.<br/>also yes this is the second one in this series but i pinkie swear the first will be up in like 3 minutes.<br/>Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!</p></blockquote>





	#2

"I'm sorry, Greg," Mycroft whispered softly, as if he was afraid of saying it.

Greg laughed, but it sounded hollow. "No, it's okay," he said. "I get it." The hurt was obvious in his voice. "Mycroft feelings-are-overrated Holmes. I get it." He was smiling but his voice was brittle, bitter.

"I truly am," Mycroft said. "You have to believe me. I'm sorry."

Greg snorted. "Of course. You've always been so truthful in the past."

That struck a nerve. Suddenly, Mycroft's face was as cold as ice. "Go. Now."

"Mycroft-"

_"Leave."_

Greg straightened, then nodded. He left and never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> ok im sorry i really am im so sorry. but i was like angst! then i was like how would they break up? and so. this.  
> also yes this is the second one in this series but i pinkie swear the first will be up in like 3 minutes.  
> Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!


End file.
